Return to Cheyenne
by scriberbean
Summary: Sam Carter is relieved of command of Atlantis. Is her career over? Includes original characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Effective immediately you are to be removed from command of Atlantis." Woolsey's words rang in Sam's head. She was still standing in the Gate room in some shock when General Landry walked in, with a female airman trailing a discreet two steps behind him.

"Welcome back, Colonel Carter," said Landry. "Your Atlantis debriefing has been postponed until tomorrow. Report back at 09:00. Quarters have been arranged on base for you unless you plan to stay off base."

"Thank you, sir," she replied. "I had thought here originally…" She hadn't planned on going to her house as this was supposed to be a one or two night trip. "May I ask if SG1 is here?"

"They're expected back in about 2 hours. I know they're looking forward to seeing you,"

he said with a smile.

Landry was acting like things were business as usual and to be frank it was giving Sam the willies.

"Airman," he said, gesturing toward Sam's bags. He nodded at Sam and turned and left the Gate room.

The airman—Bale, Sam saw on her nameplate—pounced on Sam's duffle and was reaching for her laptop and briefcase.

"That's ok, Airman Bale, I'll take these," she said picking up the work materials.

"If you'll just follow me, ma'am," Bale said, easily handling Sam's small duffle. Sam didn't know this airman with the short red hair. Sam wanted to tell her she knew the halls of this base blindfolded, but knew she was only doing her job.

Sam walked with an outward cool she didn't feel inside and exchanged polite smiles and nods with a few base personnel, but was glad no one stopped to talk. Soon they arrived at the door of the guest quarters. Bale slid the key card in the reader and the door clicked open. She swung the door open for Sam and let the colonel enter first. It made Sam feel like an outsider. But then Bale handed her the key card just like she belonged there.

Sam set her briefcase and laptop on the table at the center of the room and gestured toward the bed. "Just drop that anywhere, Airman," she instructed.

Bale put the duffle near the bed. "Thanks," said Sam. The airman nodded, left and closed the door behind her. Now her stoic military front crumbled.

She sank onto the bed, head in hands. Angry tears threatened as she thought of how she'd been unceremoniously dumped by the IOA—in the Gate room no less. She couldn't believe she'd been relieved of command. That was a career ender. She didn't know if she'd be encouraged to retire or if they'd stick her in some out of the way lab if they needed her. Either way she felt that she was leaving her people in the lurch and she was humiliated.

After a few minutes, Sam decided to stop wallowing. She stood and pulled her Atlantis reports from the briefcase and sat down at the table to work. She was reviewing the paperwork for the second time when there was a knock at her door.

"Come," she said, not looking up.

The door opened and Daniel poked his head in the door. "Sam?" he said.

She knew that voice. "Daniel! You're back early. Where's everyone else?" she asked. Then she saw Teal'c behind Daniel with Vala and Cameron Mitchell just behind them.

She stood up, but she didn't even have a chance to meet him halfway when Daniel grabbed her for a long bear hug. Teal'c followed and gave her one of his careful hugs.

"I am pleased to see you, Colonel Carter. You have indeed been missed," he said into her hair. Sam noticed he was cutting his hair short again. She liked it better this way than the long style he was sporting when he had visited Atlantis.

"Let me in there boys," cried Vala, pushing her way in and giving Sam an exuberant hug. "I missed you, Samantha. Talk about testosterone overload," she added with a glance at the guys and wink. Sam couldn't help but smile at that.

"Welcome back Sam," said Cameron, taking his own turn for a hug. "How long do we get you before they expect you back at Atlantis?"

"It's great to see you guys," Sam murmured. She noted their smudged faces and guessed they must have come straight to her quarters when they got home. She had great friends.

"Is all not well, Colonel Carter?" asked Teal'c fixing her with a penetrating gaze.

"Well, in answer to Cam's question, I may be around for quite a while. They've removed me from command of Atlantis."

"What?! Who did?" Vala demanded.

"The IOA," stated Daniel ruefully. "It couldn't be the Air Force, they know how qualified you are."

"Apparently they don't agree with you, Daniel—but thanks."

"What a bunch of imbeciles. I told you the IOA was full of idiots, didn't I?" Vala fumed.

"An accurate assessment, Vala Mal Doran," replied Teal'c.

Sam sighed. "Well, I debrief tomorrow morning and we'll see what the fallout is."

"Why don't we take you out for dinner tonight, Sam?" proposed Mitchell. "We need to catch up."

Only the fact that she hadn't seen them in so long led her to accept. They had steak at O'Malley's like old times and managed to keep the conversation light. If anyone noticed that she barely touched her French fries they didn't say anything. Sam begged off early, partly because of Gate lag and partly because it was hard to be decent company. She tossed and turned in the stiff Air Force issue sheets, but finally fell into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

At 08:55, in dress blues and carrying her briefcase containing her reports, Sam announced herself to the sergeant at General Landry's door. "Go right in, Ma'am," she said, "they're ready for you now."

Sam stepped into the threshold of Landry's office. "Colonel Carter, reporting as ordered."

"Come in, Colonel," replied Landry motioning her in. At the same time a man seated in the visitor chair turned to her.

"Welcome home, Colonel Carter," said General Vidrine gravely.

"Thank you, sir," she replied. She tried not to worry at his grim expression. She reminded herself he always seemed to glare. But it was unusual for him to visit the SGC.

"Sit down, Colonel," Landry ordered genially. Sam took the second visitor chair.

"I won't beat around the bush, Colonel," Vidrine said in his usual gruff tone. "The Air Force is very unhappy with the situation."

Sam waited for the ton of bricks to fall on her.

"The IOA is being short sighted by pulling a military commander out of Atlantis, particularly one who performed so well. Unfortunately the Joint Chiefs acceded to demands for a civilian to again be placed in charge," Vidrine continued. "But let me be clear—you have not been 'relieved of command.' We brought you home to take on a new command."

By this time Sam's head was spinning. Before she had time to consider what this new command might be, Landry took up the explanation.

"You're going to command a special unit based out of the mountain," he said.

Sam wondered if that was code for "bury out of sight."

"This unit will capitalize on your outstanding scientific and military skills, Colonel. We're calling it SG-X," explained Vidrine. "You will be in charge of establishing offworld research and development facilities. After the Gamma site disaster, we recognize that we need to spread our resources more strategically."

Sam thought back to the incident of the "bugs" overrunning the Gamma site, leading to the self destruct taking it out. She shuddered inwardly, thinking of how she and SG1 barely escaped before literally being eaten alive.

"Your unit will evaluate prospective planet sites and coordinate their setup. You will maintain oversight of the bases, under the overall command of the SGC," Landry inserted. "Not only will travel to these bases be part of your duties, but we want you here, not locked away in the desert." Sam recognized the reference to her stint in charge of R&D at Area 51.

"If I might sirs, aren't planetary surveys the purview of regular SG teams?" Sam asked.

"Ordinarily yes," Landry answered. "And in fact the initial surveys will be done as usual. Your teams will do the subsequent evaluations, however, geared to the specific needs of the particular bases."

Sam noted the use of the terms "bases" and "teams."

"Bases, plural, sir?" asked Sam.

"We intend to establish three offworld bases that we will designate Delta, Epsilon and Gamma," said Vidrine. "Delta will be a shipyard, Epsilon a station for developing new weapons technology and Gamma will be a facility for examining life forms and technology to determine whether they are safe to study on Earth or whether they need to be brought to Earth at all."

"How's that sound to you, Colonel?" Landry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam sorted through possible responses. "Shocked" and "overwhelmed" came to mind, but those would hardly do for an Air Force bird colonel. She took what she hoped was an unobtrusive breath.

"I appreciate your confidence in me, sirs. When do I get started?" she said.

Landry chuckled. "Once you've debriefed regarding Atlantis, you have a week's leave to get settled back home, but then we want you to begin choosing your core team." He stood. "Congratulations, Colonel Carter," he finished, reaching out to shake her hand.

Sam jumped to her feet. "Thank you, sir…sir," she replied, shaking hands with each General in turn.

Landry stood there looking very pleased with himself, Sam thought. Just then Sergeant Rogers entered the room.

"Excuse me General," she said, "but the committee members have arrived."

"Very well. Let's head to the briefing room," Landry sighed.

---

The debriefing was uneventful with the committee members behaving as if nothing unusual had happened. She did her best to impress upon them the threats Atlantis faced and her confidence in her team there. Except it wasn't her team anymore, Sam thought with a pang. Sam was proud of herself for maintaining her military bearing and not glaring at Woolsey.

Afterward, by habit, even after nearly a year away, Sam found herself walking to Daniel's office. He sat his lab table, engrossed in some document and she paused briefly in the doorway, suddenly uncertain about disturbing him. As if sensing her, he looked up owlishly.

"Hey, Sam. How'd it go?" he said, motioning for her to come in and sit down.

Then she noticed Teal'c sitting cross legged on the floor in the corner as if he had been meditating. He looked at her expectantly.

"Better than I thought it would," she said, sliding onto an empty stool across from Daniel. "The Air Force wants me for another command."

"See, I told you they know how valuable you are! What kind of command? I hope it's not too far away…though nothing could be farther than Atlantis…"

"Daniel Jackson. Allow Colonel Carter to answer," interjected Teal'c.

Daniel held up his hands in mock surrender. "Go ahead," he said.

Sam proceeded to explain what she knew. "So they're calling it SG-X," she finished.

I get a week's leave and then I have to start planning. I apparently get to pick my own core team."

Teal'c stood in one fluid motion. "I would like to request a position on your team, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said.

"It sounds right up my alley, Sam. Do you have room for me?" Daniel said at the same time.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sam said with a smile. Then she frowned. "But what about SG-1?"

"Hey, it's a chance to work with you again and do some groundbreaking work—besides, SG-1 hasn't been the same since you've been gone," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"Mitchell probably won't be happy," Sam said slowly, "but I think I can swing it with the general." She grinned.

_Author's note: Thanks to Skydiver for helpful suggestions. Any failings in this story are mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_3 months later…_

Teal'c had stopped at the commissary on the way to the team meeting but still arrived a few minutes early. Yet he heard voices from inside the SGX-1 (as it had been quickly dubbed) team's main lab. He paused in the doorway to observe.

Colonel Carter stood at the head of her lab table, her eyes bright with what he could only describe as excitement and engagement. The rest of her team leaned over the table, their elbows, along with an assortment of aerial photographs and binders, holding the large survey map flat.

"This looks like a great open area for a shipyard," Staff Sergeant William "Monty" Montgomery said. "It's not near the Gate, but then that could make it more secure."

"I'm more concerned about these reports of animal life in that same area, Colonel," commented Dr. Julia Wells. "At this point no sentient life has been indicated, but how disruptive would our operations be to the ecosystem of this planet?"

"We have bases around wildlife on earth and haven't the animals adapted?" countered the Sergeant.

"In some cases yes, but I we don't know much about the fauna here yet," Dr. Wells replied.

Teal'c noted with satisfaction that there was nothing defensive in the xenobiologist's manner. Some scientists did not handle questioning well. This young woman, roughly Colonel Carter's age, was confident without being overbearing. Colonel Carter had chosen well, Teal'c thought.

Colonel Carter nodded and turned to Daniel Jackson. "What about you Daniel—what's your initial reaction?" she asked.

"We definitely need an archaeological study," he replied.

"You always say that, Daniel," Wells joked.

"That's because it's always true," he replied with a smile. Wells grinned back, as did Montgomery.

"Well, if we do an archeological survey, I'd suggest here," the sergeant said, pointing at a distant area on an aerial photograph.

"That's just the spot I was going to suggest," said Daniel.

"They don't call me 'Eagle Eyes' for nothing," joked Monty.

"Your image analysis skills are indeed impressive, Sergeant Montgomery," said Teal'c, stepping into the room.

The tall, blonde airman's ears turned red in a blush. Teal'c had been impressed with his ability to carry out an array of tasks from image and cartographic analysis to serving as an administrative aide to Colonel Carter.

"Was not this meeting scheduled for 08:30?" he asked the room.

"True, but we got to talking," replied Sam.

"Is that coffee?" asked Daniel, noticing the tray Teal'c carried. He met Teal'c half way and took a cup before his friend could put it down.

Dr. Wells thoughtfully swept some of her files together in a neat pile to make room for the coffee.

"Indeed," said Teal'c, still amused by Daniel Jackson's love of coffee. He did not understand the obsession with this bitter beverage. He distributed the remaining coffee to Sam and Wells.

He placed a glass bottle in front of Montgomery, took one for himself and tucked the tray under the table.

"Ooh, orange tangerine!" said Montgomery, and took a sip from the juice bottle. "You got some before they ran out. Thanks, Teal'c." Teal'c, like Montgomery, liked to start the day with fruit juice but flavors in the commissary were limited.

"Now that we have our drinks settled, let's get down to business," said Sam wryly.

Teal'c observed as Colonel Carter continued the meeting where it had left off.

"Daniel, could you add to what you were saying about an archeological survey?" asked Sam.

"Well, basically, if you look at the markings on the artifacts that were found in the initial survey, you see that they're not that old. That could mean that the people are simply nomadic and we just haven't found them yet."

"But the UAV sweeps detected no heat signatures," countered Monty.

"It's possible the dense forest could be masking readings," said Sam. "And UAVs only have so much range. We might have missed them."

They moved from one point to the next smoothly. Teal'c was impressed, as he had been since Colonel Carter's new command had been established, by the relaxed, confident way she operated. More even than when she was in charge of SG1 or Atlantis (from the little he had observed), this command suited her.

"Our next priority is to make sure the planet's really uninhabited," Carter said. "I want another UAV run over this area, Monty." She pointed to an area of thick vegetation on the map. She turned to Teal'c. "I'd also like to follow up with another recon of the area."

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"I'd like to go with Teal'c, Colonel Carter," said Wells.

"My thoughts exactly, Julia," she replied. "Daniel, it sounds like you can do more study on the artifacts we've already got. If we get a clear report from this next look, you can go ahead with your more detailed survey."

"Ok," he replied thoughtfully.

"All right. Let's get to it," Sam said dismissing the meeting.

Daniel, Wells and Montgomery gathered up their materials, and placing their garbage in the wastebasket, left for their respective lab/offices to get started on their assignments. Sam gathered her own large binder and stepped out.

"May I walk with you, Colonel Carter?" asked Teal'c at the threshold.

"Sure…what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing is "up" as you say," he replied as they began walking. " I merely wished the opportunity to tell you how pleased I am that you have returned to Earth in a command that suits you so well. I am proud to again serve at your side."

"Thanks, Teal'c. It's a lot of work, but I really am enjoying it," she replied. She smiled. "It's a good team, isn't it?" she said more as a statement than a question.

"Indeed. I am most impressed by the skills of Sergeant Montgomery and Dr. Wells."

"So are you going to take up Julia on her rock climbing invitation?" Sam asked.

"I fail to see the lure of climbing rock faces for 'fun.' Though I do admit it provides excellent physical conditioning. Dr. Wells will likely handle the rigors of off world travel well," he replied.

"I agree."

They arrived at Sam's office, but she walked to the door of the connecting laboratory instead. It was like Colonel Carter, Teal'c thought, to be more comfortable in her lab than an office and to ask for this sort of room arrangement.

"See you later, Teal'c," she said with a wave and left him.

"Until later, Colonel Carter," he said and went on his way.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

Cassandra gave the cooking scrambled eggs another stir and put two slices of bread into the toaster. The least she could do is fix Sam some breakfast before she headed off to work. Besides, it was a way to get her friend to actually sit down to eat instead of grabbing a piece of toast on her way out the door. As much as she itched to strike out on her own after graduating from college, Cassie did have to admit she had a pretty good deal living with Sam while she figured out whether or not to go to grad school. And truth to tell, it was comforting to have her so close.

She remembered the dark place she'd fallen into—and recently climbed out of—after Janet's death. She had thought she was doing fine, and so had everyone else. Until her best friend Emily died. Emily was the first friend she's made all those years ago when she was fresh from "Toronto" and struggling to deal with so much. But she was ripped away from Cassandra by a drunk driver and the bottom fell out. Sam had been there for her, though.

She was doing ok now, but she still felt a bit insecure about losing her family. Really who could blame her, given the work Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack did? Cassandra had long ago given up defining what Sam was to her—not mother or sister—maybe some combination of those. Whatever it was, Sam had been there when it counted.

That was one reason she had encouraged Sam to take the Atlantis post even though she knew she'd miss her. "I'm fine, Sam. This is a great opportunity for you."

But when Sam came home from Atlantis, Cassie couldn't contain her excitement.

"You get to stay on Ear— um, home? That's great!" she had said when Sam called from the Mountain that first day back. Silence. "Isn't it?"

"We'll see. I'm at the base tonight and report tomorrow. I'll let you know more then. I just wanted to let you know I'm ok."

Sam told her about the new command when she got back to her house. They sat on the couch with their feet up.

"So it will mostly be on base with some routine planetary surveys," Sam finished.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Sam," said Cassie. "Off world is off world. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, kiddo," Sam said and gave her a quick hug.

Cassie jolted out of her daydream at the smell of burning eggs. "Dang it!" she cried and whipped the pan off the hot burner.

"I thought I was the only one who burned scrambled eggs," Sam said. She took a mug from the cabinet next to the sink and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was dressed in jeans and a casual patterned blouse for the trip to the base. Her long blonde hair was already braided neatly.

"Sorry, I lost track. Well, the toast is ok," said Cassie apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just scrape off the burned part," said Sam. She pulled the toast slices from the toaster and spread some blackberry jam onto them from the jar on the counter. She held out her plate to Cassie for some eggs and gave her the other one.

Cassie distributed the eggs on the plates and took hers to the table. "Come on--sit down and eat," she told Sam. Coffee cup in one hand and plate in the other, Sam walked to the table and sat down.

"I'm on a survey today, but I shouldn't be late," Sam told her. She casually pushed some burned eggs to the side of the plate.

"Anything interesting?" Cassie asked.

Sam swallowed a bite of toast. "You know that I can't tell you much, but we're following up on Team 3's report and it looks promising. What are you up to today?"

"Not much. I'm going shopping with Jenny."

Sam took a last sip of coffee, wiped her mouth with the napkin and stood. "Thanks for breakfast. I've got to get rolling." She disappeared into her room. Despite Sam's casual manner, Cassie recognized the barely contained energy as the anticipation of a mission. Cassie went back to her eggs and toast, but she was nervous.

She couldn't help but think of the close calls Sam had had over the years. It didn't seem that long ago that Cassie was visiting Sam in the infirmary after an Ori soldier almost killed her. She still got a sick feeling when she thought of Sam pale and barely responsive on the infirmary bed with tubes sticking out of her.

Sam emerged with her briefcase and headed to the front door. "See you later, Cassie. Have fun today," she called.

Cassie dashed out of the kitchen. She caught Sam with her hand on the front door knob. She gave Sam a hug. "See you later, Sam. Be careful."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied and smiled.

Cassie stood at the door and watched her get into her Volvo and drive away and told herself not to worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Julia Wells felt a tingle of anticipation as she stood watching the Gate spin and the chevrons lock one by one. Everyone else appeared calm. Monty was checking his equipment and Teal'c stood motionless gazing at the Gate. Colonel Carter stood apparently relaxed, one hand laying over the other on butt of the P90 clipped to her tac vest. Wells was still getting used to the idea of wearing one and carrying zats. And though on a day to day basis, Samantha Carter worked in BDUs, seeing her in combat gear brought home to Wells that in addition to being a top notch scientist, her boss was also soldier---or airman as they were called in the Air Force. Wells had some trouble seeing Carter as a warrior, though she knew she was a highly decorated officer. She seemed so much a typical scientist when they were working on a problem and she was so feminine. Though she knew it was a stereotype, Wells still somehow expected soldiers to be more like the beefy Monty. The 6th chevron locked and Daniel Jackson came jogging into the Gate room.

"Just in time, Daniel," said Carter.

"Sorry, Sam. I had to double check that I had my Josephson's reference and…"

The wormhole opened with a flood of not-water, cutting him off.

Carter pulled on her green patrol cap and looked at her team. "Ok, let's go." And they stepped up the ramp and through the Gate.

---

Sam and her team stepped through the Gate on P4X-221 to find SGX-3's Lieutenant Chris Gustafson waiting for them.

"Welcome to P4X-221, ma'am," she said saluting smartly. "Major Gama asked me to guide you to the camp."

Sam returned the salute. "Thank-you Lieutenant. Shall we head out?"

Sam glanced at the cloudless blue sky. The temperature was pleasant now, but it would be getting hot later in the day. She was glad it was a relatively short three mile hike to the camp. Sam noticed with satisfaction that her team and Gustafson stayed alert despite the apparent routine nature of the mission. The blonde lieutenant was young for this posting, Sam knew, but her talent with all manner of computers won her the slot. Setting up secure and efficient command and control systems on the new bases was essential.

"Interesting shapes in those outcroppings—almost a stepped pattern," Daniel commented, pointing a rise of reddish brown rock formations.

"Maybe there will be time to do some climbing, Julia," Monty said with a grin.

"With steps like that, what's the fun?" Wells answered.

"There's the camp," Gustafson said, pointing into the distance. They could see a big canopy tent and a metal Quonset type hut. There was no sign of SGX-3.

Sam felt a wave of apprehension.

"It looks deserted," commented Daniel. He glanced concernedly at Sam.

"Maybe they went to check on the sample collection down by the creek?" Gustafson suggested uncertainly.

"That would not be characteristic of Major Gama," Teal'c said. "He was aware of our impending arrival."

"Let's check out the area," Sam said slowly. "Fan out."

Daniel and Sam moved in smooth military fashion to check out the hut. Daniel kicked open the door. Sam carefully edged in, P90 at the ready. Daniel followed her. The hut was empty. As they exited, shots rang out.

The rest of the team was on their bellies returning fire at the trees opposite the hut.

Tree branches crashed and brush flew from the force of the bullets.

"Retreat to the rocks," Sam ordered. Everyone scrambled up except Gustafson. Teal'c grabbed her by her tac vest and dragged her to cover. No shots followed them.

Teal'c put Gustafson down gently. The team crouched low watching for further attack. Sam moved to check on the young lieutenant's wounds but Teal'c shook his head. Sam saw that the lieutenant's torso was a bloody mess. She and Teal'c exchanged a look of sorrow.

"Oh, Chris!" said Julia Wells, realizing her friend and colleague was dead.

Sam clenched her jaw. She had no time to dwell on the fact that Chris' husband was now a widower. She needed to get her people to safety and find Gama's team—two goals that could be mutually exclusive.

"Where the hell did that come from? Did you see them?" asked Monty. He scanned the area.

"The hostiles appear to have retreated, but there may be others," said Teal'c.

"Options, people," demanded Sam.

"We need to get back to the gate for reinforcements," Daniel said.

"We need to find Gama's team," said Monty. "If we didn't find them dead, they may be captured."

"I believe I should reconnoiter the Gate to ascertain if retreat through it is possible," said Teal'c.

Sam considered. If the Gate was clear and they didn't go now, they could be stuck later. On the other hand, Gama's team couldn't have been gone long and so time was of the essence in the search.

"Ok, Teal'c. As quick as you can check it out," Sam ordered. "If you can access the Gate, call for reinforcements and let them know we're going after Gama. Otherwise, maintain radio silence—we don't know if they can monitor us. Give us a click on the radio when you're almost back so we don't shoot you," she said with a small smile. "Be careful," she added.

"Always, Colonel Carter," he responded and ran off.

"Sorry for not sending you back, Julia, but if the Gate isn't accessible I'd be sending you into worse trouble," Sam told the scientist.

"I understand, Colonel," Wells said, unshed tears glistening in her dark eyes. As stunned as she was, Wells had confidence in the Colonel. She had no problem seeing the soldier now.

Sam and Monty kept watch. Daniel studied a map he pulled out of his pack. Before they knew it, they heard Teal'c's click on the radio and he reappeared.

Teal'c crouched next to Sam. "I could not approach the Gate, Colonel Carter," he reported. "There appear to be a large number of armed creatures in the area. They are not like any beings we have so far encountered."

"How so, Teal'c?" Wells asked.

"Though bipedal they are reminiscent of insects, perhaps 7 feet tall," he replied.

"What is it with Gamma sites and bugs?" grumbled Daniel. "I hate bugs. Did you hear them talk? Any idea of their language?"

"Of that I could not say, Daniel Jackson. From my vantage point I heard only hissing sounds."

"What about weaponry?" Sam asked.

"They appear to have weapons of about the size of rifles slung over their shoulders. I did not observe any larger weapons…"

"But they could have them," Monty put in.

"Indeed."

"Ok, we go after Gama's team and then worry about the Gate," Sam decided.

"It's possible that they saw trouble coming and took off," said Daniel. He pointed to a location on a map. "I think this cave area is a good bet."

Sam looked at Montgomery. He examined the area Daniel had pointed out. "I think Daniel's right, ma'am," he said. "I noticed this area on the initial report."

"The caves it is," Sam said.

"What about Chris?" Wells asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Julia, we'll have to leave her for now," Sam said sadly but firmly.

Wells looked stunned. "We _will_ be back for her if at all possible," Sam said, placing her hand on Wells' arm.

Wells nodded.

Daniel pulled the rain poncho from his pack and Teal'c and Montgomery wrapped the fallen officer in it. They then tucked her body into a sheltered area in the rocks.

The team stood a moment in silence.

"She was a good person and a fine officer. We'll have time to mourn her properly later," Sam said, feeling it was a cliché but true nonetheless. She took a breath. "All right. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Teal'c and Monty alternated at point as they headed toward the cave area as stealthily as possible. Luckily the shortest route allowed them the cover of the forest.

"About a half a mile to go," Monty said. "Then comes the hard part—we'll be coming out of the forest."

As they approached the forest edge they heard a woman scream. They dropped to their stomachs and crawled forward. Sam pulled her binoculars out of her pack.

In the clearing she could see a tall tent made of woven leaves—evidently set up by the aliens--and Major Gama, Dr. Jane Kilroy (the team's engineer) and Sergeant Tim Barker tied to some kind of stakes. In front of them were two aliens. Teal'c was right. They did appear insectoid. They reminded Sam of dark brown praying mantises, with their triangular shaped heads and "praying" arms. But their bodies were thicker and they had no evident wings. They had some kind of weapons slung on thin shoulders.

Sam felt revulsion and anger. Barker was bleeding from several places and tears ran down Kilroy's face.

One of the "mantises" hissed at Gama.

"Can you make that out, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"No. It's very sibilant, as Teal'c told us before. At this distance it could be anything," he answered.

The shorter Mantis hissed and waved its claws at Gama.

"Major Gama…peaceful explorers…" they heard him respond.

In a flash a spear like projection shot out from the mantis' claw and it stabbed Gama in the arm. He cried out in pain.

"Stop it you bastards!" cried Kilroy. "We're peaceful explorers!"

"We've got to get in there," Daniel said.

"I know, but we can't just charge in. We don't know what their numbers are," responded Sam. As she watched another moment she saw movement near the tent.

"Monty, get an angle on that tent and see if you can make out numbers," Sam told the sergeant.

"Yes, ma'am." He crawled away.

Montgomery scooted back moments later. He took off his cap briefly and rubbed his hand over his brush cut. "I saw 12 of those things in and around the tent, ma'am. Most seem to have guns. I didn't see any bigger weapons."

"We will need a distraction," Teal'c stated.

"Sam, let me get closer and see if I can hear what they're saying," said Daniel.

"Who cares what they're saying?" argued Monty, "They're killing our people!"

"Clearly they're sentient beings, Monty. We may be able to negotiate," said Daniel.

"I agree. As angry as I am, I don't know if we should just kill them without knowing more," added Wells. "See those painted markings on their bodies? They may signify rank or status. An intelligent insectoid species is a fascinating discovery."

"Well, I'm so glad you're fascinated, Julia," snapped Montgomery.

"I didn't mean…" Julia began.

Sam's lifted her hand sharply and cut them off. "Monty, take Daniel and plant C4 around the camp. You'll know where," Sam ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Daniel opened his mouth to protest but Sam stopped him. "You'll be close enough that you might be able to get in some good eavesdropping."

After they slinked away, Sam set to work with Teal'c on the attack plan. Wells listened attentively. If Daniel heard something that would allow for negotiation Sam was all for it, but she expected they'd have to rescue their people by force.

Sam handed Wells two detonators. "Julia, your job will be to set off the C4 at the right moments."

"Ok, Colonel," she answered, handling them gingerly.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said indicating the clearing.

"Damn it, Daniel," Sam muttered as she saw him being shoved to his knees next to the members of Team 3.

A moment Montgomery returned. "I'm sorry, Colonel. Dr. Jackson insisted on getting closer after planting the C4 and got away from me. I thought I should get back here."

"Daniel Jackson can be quite headstrong, Sergeant Montgomery," Teal'c said.

Sam was still watching Daniel. He was gesticulating wildly and seemed to be talking a mile a minute. They heard harsh sounds from the mantises.

"Sssreee sssooou chick chick chick!"

Daniel said something inaudible.

"Chick chick! Sssreee!" the mantis said and waved his claws at Daniel.

Sam took a deep breath. "We can't wait for Daniel to get through to them," she said.

She turned to the xenobiologist. "Is there anything you've observed that can help us, Julia?

"Well, if the similarity to the praying mantis is more than superficial, I'd say one thing to watch for is the range of vision," Wells replied. "Actual praying mantises can swivel their heads 180 degrees—though with the shoulders on these that may not be so much the case…and we know about their spearlike claw projections," she added quietly, looking a bit sick.

"Right. Daniel's providing some distraction," Sam smiled internally at how typically Daniel he was being. But then she instantly grew serious. "But they could start in on him too any time. Or kill one of team 3. We need to do this now," Sam said. "Teal'c and Wells, you know what to do. Monty, you're with me. Let's get our people back."

They nodded determinedly and deployed themselves around the mantis camp.

Once in position Sam clicked her radio once. An answering explosion rocked the forest behind the tent, sending flames high into the sky.

As Sam had hoped, most of the Mantis soldiers scurried to investigate.

While they were distracted, Sam and Montgomery entered the clearing from the opposite direction and quickly reached the prisoners. "Good timing," said Daniel, "I was running out of conversation."

The tough plant fiber of their bonds took a bit to saw through with their knives. Montgomery cut Barker free. "Hey, Monty," Barker said. He tried to take a step, but crumbled. Montgomery caught him before he hit the ground. Barker wrapped his arm around Monty's shoulder and they hobbled to the tree line.

Sam cut Gama and Kilroy free. She gave Gama her zat, sent him to the tree line with Daniel and kept Kilroy with her. That way at least one member of each pair was armed.

They were almost to cover when the mantises figured out what was going on and fired on them.

But their efforts were short lived. As they exposed themselves, Teal'c brought them down, firing from his hidden position to the west. And then Wells blew the other C4. The distraction was enough for the team to get to the woods.

Sam, Gama (with his one good arm and Sam's zat) and Monty all fired on the remaining mantises.

Then suddenly it was over. Teal'c joined them and they made their way back to their original position.

"Well done, Dr. Wells," said Teal'c.

"Thanks," she replied a bit shakily. She handed the medical pack to Sam. They hadn't seen any wounds on Kilroy, but Wells knelt at her side.

"Jane? You ok?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Kilroy gulped. "They focused on Hector and Tim."

Wells handed her a canteen and Jane took a drink. "Thanks."

Daniel quickly bandaged Gama's arm. Sam was working on Barker. He had a stab wound in his left thigh and one in his left side. He was bloody from waist to knee.

"Hang in there, Sergeant," Sam said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That was close," said Gama. He looked around. "Where's Gustafson?" he asked.

Before Sam could answer, Montgomery did. "She got hit in the initial attack," he said. "She didn't make it, Hector."

"Aw, shit," murmured Gama.

They all fell silent for a moment, lost in their own grief.

Sam was the first to speak. "Daniel, were you able to find out anything?"

"Not much. They didn't understand English and I couldn't make out much of what they said. They used a complex combination of hissing and clicks."

"Yeah, they did a lot of hissing at us, but I couldn't figure it out. I didn't know if they wanted information or were planning to eat us or something," Gama commented.

"I hate to say it, but praying mantises are carnivorous," said Wells.

Kilroy grimaced. "Great," she said. "So torturing Hector and Tim was just the pre-dinner entertainment?"

They exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Some words seemed similar to the aliens on Corvara but not quite," said Daniel. "I think they were saying something about disturbing their freezing. Maybe hibernation?"

"Interesting," Wells said slowly. "Insects don't hibernate but there are those who overwinter frozen solid."

"Bugsicles?" said Daniel.

Wells stared at him in surprise. "Actually, yes. Exactly that."

"Did you learn anything which will aid our escape, Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"I don't think so." Daniel swept off his boonie hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry guys."

"We know our weapons are effective against their troops, but we don't know how many to expect," said Montgomery.

"Maybe the explosions will have drawn them away from the gate," Gama speculated.

"We don't have much choice. We need to get back there and check it out," Sam said.

"We need a stretcher for Tim," Sam said.

"I don't think they're too deep, Colonel," he said, touching the bandage on his leg gingerly. "I can walk with help."

Sam considered. The wounds had stopped bleeding for now. She looked him in the eye and saw steely resolve. "All right," she agreed. It could save time as well as keep his morale up not to be carried out.

The tall and rangy Kilroy gave Barker her shoulder to lean on. The trip back to the gate was quite slow as they helped the wounded, but Sam was proud of their toughness.

They soon approached the rock formation where Gustafson's body lay. Sam scanned it carefully. She wasn't going to leave one of her people behind if she could help it, but she didn't want to risk the living to do it. She saw no sign of mantises on any of the ledges and saw no movement.

She turned to Teal'c. "Think you can get Gustafson safely?" she asked.

"Indeed."

"I'll go with you," volunteered Daniel.

She nodded. "Ok. We'll watch your backs," she ordered.

Teal'c and Daniel carefully approached the crevice where they had left Gustafson but no mantises appeared. Moments later they rejoined the group carrying her poncho wrapped body.

The mood was grim as they set off for the Gate. By unspoken agreement, each of them took a turn helping to carry their fallen colleague.

The group approached the Gate through the cover of scrub brush and tall grass. Hands and faces stung as the grass scratched and cut them as they crept closer. With binoculars Sam could pick out fifteen mantis soldiers near the Gate.

"I believe we can successfully attain the Stargate if we attack now," said Teal'c in low tones.

"I agree, Colonel," said Gama.

Sam wiped sweat and a few loose strands of hair from her eyes. The sun was baking them now in the open field.

"We're probably better off now than waiting for them to get help," Sam agreed. "What's our ammo status?"

"One grenade," responded Monty.

"I have one clip remaining," said Teal'c.

"Me too," said Sam. "And we have 2 zats." She grimaced. "It'll have to do."

Before she could deploy them, the Gate whooshed open.

Her radio sprang to life.

_"SGC to SGX-1 Niner do you read?"_ It was Landry.

They all immediately turned down their radios and put in their ear pieces. Sam watched warily, but the mantis guards watched the wormhole and seemed oblivious to the radio sound—maybe it hadn't carried that far.

"SGX-1 Niner, here," Sam replied quietly. "Request immediate reinforcements."

_"What's your situation?"_

"Fifteen hostiles at the gate and unknown number nearby. We have serious casualties and one KIA."

_"I'll have help there shortly. Hang back. Landry out."_

The Gate deactivated and the mantises returned to guard positions.

"We're lucky they didn't decide to investigate," Barker commented.

"If they recently came out of a frozen state, they may still be a bit sluggish," Wells speculated.

"Didn't seem sluggish to me," grumbled Kilroy.

Sam could feel the tension vibrate among her people as they waited, prepared. Sam glanced at her people. Teal'c's eyes scanned the area. Barker frowned in pain and panted a bit, but remained alert, as did Gama and Montgomery. Sam turned back to the Gate, willing it to open.

Within twenty minutes the gate opened again. One shock grenade exploded, immediately followed by another, sending the aliens stumbling and hissing and covering their eyes. In the next moment, SGs-2, 6 and 12 burst through the gate and mowed down the aliens.

SG-2 scanned the area.

_"Carter, come in,"_ Sam heard Feretti's voice on her radio.

"Coming out of the brush on your 10:00," she replied. Once she was sure the teams knew it was them, she stood and ushered her people out. SG-12 ran over to help the wounded.

As they made their way to the Gate, Sam saw something moving at the corner of her eye. It was a wounded mantis reaching up from the ground to stab Feretti. Sam swung her P90 and with one shot, literally blew the mantis' head off.

"Thanks, Sam," he said. "Who or what were these…guys?"

"I don't know, but I think we made an enemy today," she responded shaking her head.

"Good thing Landry called to see if you wanted UAV time today after all," said Feretti.

Sam nodded. "So that explains it. Thanks for the assist."

"Come on people, let's get you out of here on the double," she said to her teams.

SGX-3 went first, standing close to Teal'c who was helping Kilroy carry Gustafson. Gama gave Barker his good side to lean on and they hobbled through after their fallen comrade.

Sam felt a surge of pride in her teams.

"I guess we can cross -221 off our list, huh, Colonel?" commented Monty as he stepped to the Gate.

"We did ok, didn't we Colonel?" said Julia Wells. Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"That we did, Julia," said Sam.

She waited for each one of her people to step through the Gate and then followed them home.

-End-


End file.
